poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
No One Can Hear You (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the Transcript for No One Can Hear You (LMAoAT). Transcript episode begins in the Candy Kingdom with a stag licking Starchie *Starchie: Ahh! Get it off! *Finn: We're coming! *Princess Bubblegum: Be careful! *Prince Candy Ryan: Hey, sis? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah? *Prince Candy Ryan: I know Meg is my love. But, I would be with you as a protector. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Ryan. *Prince Candy Ryan: Anytime, Bonnibel. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I know you know me, Ryan "Sweet Candy" Bubblegum. *Prince Candy Ryan: And remember back at my first announcement of the Candy Kingdom, how well do I do? *Princess Bubblegum: Very well. And after that speech, you are now a ruler of the Candy Kingdom like me. *Prince Candy Ryan: I wonder what you wear. nods *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. her gown up by pulling it and reveal she is wearing shoes as her leg moves a bit towards her bro shoes are flat shoes, colored purple and has bows on its toes *Prince Candy Ryan: Nice ones. *Princess Bubblegum: her gown down Yeah. And Meg will know you love her. Like Sari as your sister. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. I hope your hair is nice. *Princess Bubblegum: I know, my brother. her brother on the cheek *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh. PB's hair You're so soft and squishy. *Princess Bubblegum: I know, brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. I know Finn and Jake will be okay. PB on the cheek *Princess Bubblegum: Oh, thanks, Brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. It's like Le Muerte use to love me and she is now married to Xibalba. *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. I hope I love Finn and you. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And Meg loves me, Bon. *Princess Bubblegum: I hope I'll be okay. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. Let's go. walk side by side stag continues to jump on Candy People and lick them. Jake and Finn pursue him *Finn: Grab him, Jake! and Jake grab on to the stag. The stag panics and runs away, throwing Jake off. *Finn: Jake! W-whoa! stag throws Finn on the ground and stomps on his legs, breaking them. *Finn: Whatever. thrown by the deer. Finn hits a building, and then the screen blacks out. to PBW *Prince Candy Ryan: PB, If there anything happen to you, will Sari be my sister? *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. *Prince Candy Ryan: Thanks, sister. her on the cheek *Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. then, PB steps on something *Princess Bubblegum: Huh? checks and her footwear are covered in orange stuff *Princess Bubblegum: Yuck. first flat shoe has orange stuff on it *Princess Bubblegum: Gross. second flat shoe got sticky *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan! *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah? *Princess Bubblegum: I need help. *Prince Candy Ryan: his magic to get her off the orange stuff *Princess Bubblegum: You forgot to shine my shoes and get orange stuff out of them. snaps his fingers and her shoes are shined with orange stuff out of them *Prince Candy Ryan: There, happy? *Princess Bubblegum: at her shoes and smile at Ryan You like my ??. *Prince Candy Ryan: Slow up. Do we know where Finn the Human is? *Princess Bubblegum: Where is Finn? looks around, ???. PB [He awakens in a hospital bed *Finn: Oh, what happened? Where's the deer? Paging Dr. Ice cream! Dr. Ice cream cream for my mouth! his legs in a cast Ahh, dude, I broke my stems! Hello? Jake? Princess? What the blizz. Come on, people. into a wheelchair and wheels himself outside Yo, is everyone at church? Worshiping Glob? back on wheelchair Whoop!Skills! Skills! clattering Huh? Bazoobs. over to the source of the noise Jake? *Jake: Huh? Oh, Finn, you're awake! *Finn: Yeah, I'm awake, but my jams are all busted. *Jake: Right. Yeah, I saw that. *Finn: So, what happened? Did you save everybody? *Jake: Oh, yeah, I think so. Maybe. *Finn: So, Jake, there's nobody here. Did you notice that? *Jake: Yeah, pretty freaky. back his hood, revealing his head is bandaged Don't worry—ouch— his head they're all hiding. *Finn: From what? *Jake: From me! *Finn: What?! *Jake: It's my birthday, man! Lady Rainicorn put together a elaborate surprise party. *Finn: She told you? *Jake: No, but I know Lady Rainicorn. Ouch! his head This is totally something she would do. Think about it. *Finn: Oh, yeah, okay. So, wait, the whole kingdom is in on it? *Jake: Yes, and they'll only come out if they think we'll be surprised. So we got to act like we're totally unaware, okay? *Finn: Okay, man, and how do we do that? *Jake: Just do what I'm doing. dives into the trash pile, and then resurfaces. Oh, look at me, living free without a suspicion in the world. Never in my wildest dreams would I guess someone was plannin' a surprise birthday party for me! wraps himself in some Christmas lights from the trash, and Finn laughs. Pretty tricky, right? out of the trash Come on, let's go back to the hut. *Finn: The what? *Jake: Come on, come on! Finn to come with him changes to Finn and Jake going towards a small hut while Jake sings Hobo Dreams. *Finn: Whoa. When did you find time to build this? *Jake: I don't know. It didn't take long. hut with Christmas lights *Finn: Hm. So, what should I do now? *Jake: Collect branches for the hobo fire, dude. *Finn: Okay. himself away *Jake: head Ouchies. *Finn: A hobo fi-ya, fi-ya, fi-ya. loudly Boy, it sure is quiet around here! Uh-huh! I'd probably pee all over myself if somebody jumped out and surprised me! his armpit Oh, ugh! I stink! How long was I out for? A day or two? a fountain Huh. What a convenient place to bathe. loudly Sure seems like a good time to come out if y'all are just hiding and you don't, you know, wanna see me off shirt and hat pop my top! wheel chair and gets in the fountain Ahh, yeah, that's fresh. I nobody's gonna jump out of the bushes and peeps my bod! laughs his head Bl-bl-bl-bl-bl! Hmmm. changes back to camp, where it is nighttime. Finn and Jake are roasting hot dogs. *Jake: Just gotta char off the rotten parts—good as new, man! Stay vigilant. Eat your protein. *Finn: Jake? *Jake: Hmm? *Finn: I'm starting to question your theory about the surprise party. *Jake: hot dog Shhh! hushed Don't talk so loud! They might hear you! *Finn: hushed But what if they're in trouble? a hot dog What if something happened to them? We should try looking around. *Jake: Noooo! huge You'll ruin my surprise party! Oww! head groans back inside hut *Finn: Dude, are you okay? *Jake: Just promise me, Finn. Promise not to look around. *Finn: sighs Okay, I promise. *Jake: mumbling ...my birthday's gonna be rad. stag returns *Finn: Hey, it's you! points Thanks for breaking my legs, ya dumb-butt! stag licks himself, sniffs the air, and runs away. Finn hears some whispering coming from a nearby manhole. He wheels himself over to it and listens *Finn: That sounds like Candy People! the hut, Jake is sleeping. Finn pokes him with a stick. *Finn: Jake. Jake! *Jake: moans What? *Finn: I heard a sound coming from the sewer! We should check it out. *Jake: No, man, they'll surprise party me when they're ready. Be patient. *Finn: groans I'm being patient! I waited all day, Jake! *Jake: Well, I've been waiting six months! months" repeats as the camera slowly zooms in on Finn's terrified face. *Finn: Wait, what are you saying? *Jake: yawning bug crawls out of his ear Everything's gonna be fine, even if we have to wait forever. *Finn: Have I been asleep for six months?! *Jake: Yeah, but don't worry about it, man. dozen bugs crawl out from underneath his ear and crawl around his body. *Finn: thinking Face it, Finn, your best friend is gone. away *Jake: Hmm? Finn? Finn: wheeling himself toward the manhole panting *Jake: Noooo! Don't ruin the surprise! runs after Finn, grabs his wheelchair, and sticks his arm into the spokes of the wheel, destroying the chair and flinging Finn forward. *Jake: on the remains of the chair Rah! Ah! Ah! heavily Finn crawling toward the manhole Noooo! his arm to grab him and picks him up *Finn: Oh, my Glob! screen goes black and Finn wakes up *Finn: groans is tied to a pole, and Jake is tied to a bunch of balloons, weighed down by two cinder blocks. *Jake: Surprise! marionettes made from trash "Happy birthday, Jake!" Ow! head *Finn: whispering again Hey, Jake! What are you doin'? *Jake: This is how my party's gonna go down. Shake it, my friends. marionettes Hey! Hey! Sure is great seeing y'all here. Really makes me think. Ow. head up a sock puppet Lady, did you get extra TP for all the potty people? Lady No. voice Well, we might have some party poopers here, and I want to be sure they don't wipe their buns on my cake. *Finn: Can I join your puppet party? We'll have twice the puppet voices! *Jake: You won't run away? *Finn: Naw, man, I'm with you. Happy birthday, Jake. Really. *Jake: Finn! Glad I can untie you, buddy. rope Check it out! Finn finally made it to my party! *Mater: That's right. *Finn: And I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and don't open 'em until I tell you. the hut's roof down on top of Jake and waddles toward the manhole heavily *Jake: Finn? You lied to me? cast starts cracking. *Finn: Yeee-ow! cast crumbles mostly away and he runs faster *Jake: him What about my party? Don't go! Finn! *Finn: Whup! into manhole and lands in water follows, as Finn leaves the water and walks toward the voices. *Finn: Hello? opens a door and walks into a room with a sticky caramel-colored substance covering the walls and a whirlpool in the middle of the room. A bit of the substance drips on his forehead. He looks up, seeing Candy People stuck to the walls. *Finn: gasps Candy People whisper and moan. PB *Princess Bubblegum: Finn... *Prince Candy Ryan: [to PB You know him? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: I guess you must be his girlfriend. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: And do you still love me as your brother? *Princess Bubblegum: Of course I do. You are my brother from your mother. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes. And I hope they will be okay. *Princess Bubblegum: Me too, my lovely brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, why are you so nice to Finn? *Princess Bubblegum: Maybe he helped me with things. *Prince Candy Ryan: That makes sense. *Jake: Surprise! Surprise! *Finn: You... you did this? *Jake: I did this? Ow. head They've been waiting for me, Finn, for my b-day! *Finn: Stop being crazy! *Jake: babbles punches him, knocking him against the wall. *Jake: Oof. Yoo-a-hee! I'm a woman! I'm a woman! *Finn: Mah! him twice *Jake: Ring, ring! a woman Eh, hang on, deary. a phone out of his arm Hello? a man Baby, I told you never to call me here! *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh boy. punches him in the head. *Jake: Wha... what happened? *Finn: A deer skronked your head and you lost your mind, man! You imprisoned the Candy People for your own sick birthday fantasy. Look. to Candy People *Jake: What? No. It's not even close to my b-day! Peppermint Butler down from the wall I'm so sorry. *Peppermint Butler: weakly You... you did not do this, Jake. *Finn & Jake: Wha—?! *Finn: Then who did? *Peppermint Butler: It... was... him. to the stag stag stands on his hind legs and walks toward them. *Finn & Jake: gasp stag takes off its fake hooves, revealing fingers, which he wiggles. *Jake: Freak deer! Peppermint Butler stag picks up Peppermint Butler. *Peppermint Butler: screams stag licks him and sticks him back on the wall. *Finn: Grrrr! Jake, you free the Candy People. I'll take on the deer. Naw-hyah! stag stag picks up Finn and licks his face. They continue fighting as Jake frees the Candy People. *Princess Bubblegum: weakly Thank you. *Prince Candy Ryan: Anytime, PB. *Princess Bubblegum: Brother, you okay. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And you think you would face Vor soon? *Princess Bubblegum: I hope so. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And maybe I like flowers. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: And maybe, Meg and I would marry. *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. Wow. and PCR happily hug *Princess Bubblegum: Aww. You do care about your sister. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes. And Sari too. *Princess Bubblegum: Yup. *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope Jake and Finn are doing okay. climbs up to free more as the stag punches Finn below him. *Jake: gasps to untie a cinder block Finn! Finn: Huh? up to see the cinder block falling Donk! off the stag cinder block lands square on the stag's head. The second block falls after it, squishing the stag's head and knocking it out. The Candy People push the stag into the whirlpool. *Candy People: cheer *Finn & Jake: high-five Nice! *Jake: We did it, dude! *Finn: How's your noggin? *Jake: Not crazy anymore! How's your legs? *Finn: Hmm, still broken. laughs *Jake: laughs *Princess Bubblegum: Thank you for saving my kingdom, boys. The deer wanted our sugar, but I didn't give him any, if you know what I mean. tongue *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh. I get it, sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: I wonder. Am I born to you? *Princess Bubblegum: No. *Prince Candy Ryan: Phew. I hope you will recover. a bit off his hair and feeds it to PB *Princess Bubblegum: Mm. Delicious. *Prince Candy Ryan: And don't worry. My hair grows back. *Princess Bubblegum: Whoa. *Prince Candy Ryan: sniffs Do I smell something? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. smiles *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope you will confess my and your brotherly sisterly love, my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: I think I smell bad. *Finn: pause Um... pyew! It's stanky in here! *Jake: Yeah, like bad breath and eggs. *Finn: Let's go home so we can get baths. Candy People cheer as they form a chain holding onto Jake's legs, who floats out of the manhole. *Candy Person: I wanna get clean! that, Ryan carries PB *Prince Candy Ryan: [carries PB to the bathroom Here, sister. And I could give you some privacy. *Princess Bubblegum: You're so strong. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. Meg and I have been working out before I met you. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: PB's sticky footwear They need some cleaning. *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. And let me have a bath. puts PB down as she takes her shoes off *Princess Bubblegum: PCR her shoes Here. *Prince Candy Ryan: Thanks. I will clean them up. *Princess Bubblegum: to get herself clean PB takes a shower and putting the dress into a laundry basket, PCR starts to clean her shoes *Prince Candy Ryan: Let's see. he gets out a shoe cleaning kit. Then, PCR cleans the hunk off the shoes and the shoes are clean *Prince Candy Ryan: There. You okay, Bonnie? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope you get clean. got another dress out *Prince Candy Ryan: Here, Bub. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. *Prince Candy Ryan: Anytime. *Princess Bubblegum: Let me try it on. puts it on *Prince Candy Ryan: PB's shoes on the near door There. *Princess Bubblegum: Thank you. puts them on by slipping her feet on *Prince Candy Ryan: How do you look? *Princess Bubblegum: Nice without the stag's orange substance. *Prince Candy Ryan: Cool. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. You really are a best brother. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And Sari would like you, my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Me too. episode ends with PB and PCR share a kiss as they love each other as brother and sister then the round-shaped iris out Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan